In recent years, with a request for thinning relative to liquid crystal display apparatus and organic EL display apparatus or the like and an expansion of use for these flat display apparatuses, the spread of thin and preferably flexible display panels has been accelerated. In many cases, thin display panel is used in a state in which the display panel is bonded to an arbitrary supporting member in order to obtain a shape retaining property or a mechanical strength, or according to a specific circumstance in each situation of use. For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a method for bonding an image display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel with a window glass used for digital signage. In the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, an image display panel disposed to be spaced from a window glass via an elastic member or the like is pressed towards the window glass while being elastically deformed by rolling of a roller from one end to the other end of the image display panel. Consequently, the image display panel and the window glass are bonded with each other via a layer including a photocurable resin.